Glad We Did This
by Jenarla xXx
Summary: Elizabeth and Meliodas spend time together. Series of lemon one shots. Will always be complete but I will add more when the mood strikes. Rated MA. Please respect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own characters or storyline from Seven Deadly Sins, I just have my wicked way with them now and again.

This is rated MA, please respect. I don't want to be responsible for corrupting anyone. Please review this is my first one shot, (technically my first completed story), and I would appreciate any input, good or bad, just please be constructive.

Enjoy. xXx

Seven Deadly Sins one-shot.

Set after the big fight with Hendrickson.

The fight was over. The day, the city, the kingdom was saved. The holy knights had all dispersed to recuperate, drink, relax, spend time with loved ones. Elizabeth's family had retired to the castle but she had been allowed to return to the Boar's Hat to celebrate with the Seven Deadly Sins.

The comrades were all gathered outside, situated around a crackling fire. Ban sprawled against a tree watching Hawk devour a huge mountain of scraps Ban had just prepared for him. "Hey little master, slow down there. We just got you back. Can't have you choking to death now after you saved the day and all.""But it's just so good!" Mumbled the little pig through his mouthful.

Diane and King were together to one side of the fire. Diane sat upon the ground with a barrel of ale in her hand and King lounged on Chastiefol in pillow form in front of her so they could easily converse. They were quietly laughing and King was flushing a bright red every so often.

Merlin sat beside Gowther on a log, close enough to observe the interaction between Diane and King but not so close as to intrude. "Is Diane making King blush on purpose?" Gowther asked Merlin curiously. "I believe so", came the answer. "Their relationship is changing. Diane has come to realize how special she is to King... And how special he is to her."

Gowther pushed his glasses up his nose and regarded the giantess and the fairy King closely. "I feel I would learn a lot from the development" he stated. "Perhaps you could" responded Merlin quietly.

Meliodas was reclined on a picnic table located between the tavern door and the fire. His back was to the table, legs spread wide, arms stretched out along the table top and head leaned back. His eyes were closed and his breathing even.

Elizabeth exited the tavern carrying a tray full of fresh ale. She offered one each to Merlin and Gowther then gave the remainder to Ban. "Please go easy on the drink Sir Ban." She said in her gentle voice. "Hawk isn't big enough to carry you to bed anymore." Elizabeth smiled widely at him. Ban threw his head back and let out a deep belly laugh. "Sure thing Princess", he said before gulping down the rest of his ale and pulling another mug towards him.

Elizabeth shook her head at Ban then turned and walked towards Meliodas. She set the tray on the table and sat next to him rigidly with her hands in her lap. A smile slowly spread over his face. "Elizabeth" he greeted. "Sir Meliodas" her soft voice replied.

They were silent for a time. It was a warm night with a rare cool breeze. Meliodas opened one eye and watched her hair waft in a gentle gust of wind. He waited ppatiently.

The princess shivered slightly. Meliodas jumped at once to his feet. "Are you all right Elizabeth?" Elizabeth startled, a little surprised by the question. "Yes, of course! I should be asking if you are all right after today!... Are you?" She looks up wide eyed at him standing before her. She shivers once again.

Meliodas strides off. "W..." Elizabeth begins to call out after him. Almost immediately he returns and throws a blanket around the princess' shoulders. Elizabeth smiles at him. "Sir Meliodas... Thank you." "No problem." Meliodas sits next to her again.

After a short time once again sitting in silence Elizabeth draws in a deep breath and, staring at her hands folded in her lap, says in a low voice "Sir Meliodas... Would you take a walk with me?" "Now?""Yes. I... I'd like to look at the stars..." Her voice trailed off. She raised her face and turned to look at him. Meliodas beamed at her. "Sure."

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins jumped to his feet and offered his hand to the princess. Elizabeth put her hand in his and stood. Meliodas quickly slipped his other hand round to cup her bottom. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she gasped. "Sir Meliodas" she squeaked out in a small protest. He grinned at her. "Shall we?"

He linked her arm in his and began to stroll away from the tavern. Elizabeth is silent and studies her feet as they walk. She is surprised when Meliodas halts by her side. "What do you think about here? A good place to look at the stars right?"

The princess looks around her. They had passed through a thicket of trees and brushes and stopped in a clearing. The clearing touches the edge of a cliff, offering a wide open view of the sky and, far below, fields and houses. She smiled. "Perfect."

Elizabeth took the blanket from around her shoulders, spread it over a patch of soft grass and sat. "Come, sit with me." She patted the blanket next to her and smiled shyly up at the captain. He gave her a queer look but sat beside her. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked. "It was a big day after all."

"Oh Sir Meliodas" Elizabeth cried out softly. A tear escaped her eye and slid slowly down her cheek. She turned to look at him. "I thought I had lost you today! I don't know what I would have done if you had died!" She let out a sob and lowered her head. Meliodas raised a hand to her chin and pulled her face back up to look at him.

"Hey" he smiled at her. "But you didn't. I'm still here." Elizabeth drew in a ragged breath and exhaled. "Sir Meliodas..." Her hands tightened into fists as her resolve steeled. "Would... Would you... Make love with me?"

Meliodas released her face and sat back in surprise. "What?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Being a princess I've lived a very sheltered life," Elizabeth began. "I know I'm naive and have no experience. I have no skills, nothing to offer you but today has put things into perspective for me. I know what is important now and this is something I want to do. With you." She looked earnestly into Meliodas' eyes.

"Elizabeth... I..." Meliodas looked conflicted. He gazed at her in wonder. "And you want to... Make love... With me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you realize what you're asking? You're a princess of the realm! There must be marriage and... And you can't do it before! I'd be considered a traitor for daring to think such a thing. Plus it's such a gift to give. I couldn't take that from you!"

More tears started to fall silently from the princess' eyes. "I understand if you don't want me. I should never have put you in this position, I'm sorry for asking..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"Hey, I never said I didn't want to." Elizabeth turned to face him, hope on her face. "I just need to know you've thought this through."

Elizabeth locked her eyes onto his, smiled and nodded. Meliodas smiled in return and moved his head ever so slowly closer to hers. "Just so long as you're sure. If you want to stop at any point, just say the word."

The princess moved her head back a fraction. "Wait... Now? Here?" She looked about her in surprise. "If you're serious, why not here and now?" Meliodas gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "If you're having doubts we can go back to the others." He leant his weight on one arm and made as if to stand.

"Now," Elizabeth breathed and moved closer to him. Her hands came up to cup the sides of his face and pulled his lips on to hers. Meliodas slid his arm around her back and lowered her gently to the blanket, his body covering hers, his lips gently moving, never breaking the kiss.

Elizabeth's eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly in an effort to pull in a breath without letting go of Meliodas. The captain took advantage and slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his. Elizabeth opened her eyes and Meliodas smiled behind the kiss. "You've really never even kissed before?" He murmured. Elizabeth blushed while taking advantage of the break to get her breath back. Meliodas smiled. "Don't worry, I like it." He captured her soft lips again with his.

Elizabeth was ready this time and willingly opened her mouth to him, accepting his tongue eagerly and copying the movements he made. She ran her hands over his back. Meliodas responded by kissing her more fiercely.

He took his hand and ran it gently over her stomach and up to her breast. He cupped her breast and slowly massaged it. The fabric of her clothing rubbing over her nipples aroused her further. She broke away from his kiss and gasped, "Oh Sir Meliodas".

Meliodas took advantage of his freedom to mouth her other breast. Elizabeth gasped once more and arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his palm and mouth. Meliodas grinned, enjoying the power he had over her. He shifted slightly so he was supporting his own weight without crushing her but had the use of his hands. He slipped his free hand up her flat stomach and to the buttons of her top. He popped them slowly, one by one. As the skin was exposed he released her breasts and moved his head further down her body. He kissed her smooth skin as it was exposed. Nipping and licking with teeth, tongue and lips, Elizabeth writhed beneath him.

"Don't fight it Elizabeth. Don't think, lose yourself in the sensations. I'm not going to hurt you", Meliodas murmured to her, unsure if she had heard but wanting to help guide and reassure her. He finally exposed her breasts and took a moment to look. To drink his fill of the breasts he had wanted to see since the first moment he had lain eyes on her. "Perfect. I knew they would be."

Elizabeth had regained some of her senses as Meliodas stopped plying her body with sensations to look at her. Panting, her breasts heaving, enthralling Meliodas all the more, she sat up. She reached out tentatively and laid her hand on Meliodas' chest. He dragged his eyes upwards, seeing how she was biting her bottom lip before looking to her eyes and seeing the surety there.

He smiled encouragingly at her. Elizabeth moved her hands to the buttons of his vest and opened them one by one. After his vest she moved on to the buttons of his shirt. Once they were open she pushed them aside and ran her hands over the muscles of his stomach and chest.

Meliodas sat back and removed his upper clothing. Elizabeth did the same with her top and necktie. Meliodas regarded her hungrily. His emerald eyes darkened imperceptibly. He leaned towards her and, using his body, pushed her back down on the blanket. He kissed her mouth lightly and then trailed kisses and gentle nips down her neck towards her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his warm mouth. Elizabeth moaned involuntarily. Meliodas swirled his tongue around the nipple and released it. He watched it harden in the night air then turned his attention to the other. He repeated his actions with this breast and brought his hand up to enclose the first. He rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and lightly massaged the full breast. Elizabeth's head lolled back, her mouth was open and she was releasing a multitude of small moans and gasps.

Meliodas moved further down her body and began licking, kissing and nipping Elizabeth's stomach once again. When he reached the top of her skirt he moved his hand to her leg and begin trailing his fingers up and down. He lifted his head and watched her. She was lost in the sensations. She looked so beautiful with the light from the stars and moon reflecting from her silver hair.

He mentally shook himself, reminding himself what they were doing here. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "Are you still sure? It's not too late. We can still stop, no harm done."

"Oh Sir Meliodas. It was too late the day I fell in the tavern door and you were so kind to me." Elizabeth smiled at him and sat up. She reached out and pushed his chest gently. Meliodas understood the hint and lay on his back, his head whirling from what she had just said. He was pulled into focus by her soft voice. "Just relax Sir Meliodas. Don't think. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled at the echo of his words and let himself relax and his mind go blank.

Elizabeth studied him. His toned, muscled body begging her to touch it. She did so. Hesitantly running a hand lightly over his stomach, tracing his muscles with her fingers. Meliodas let out a small moan. Her hesitant fingers driving him crazy with lust. The moan lent Elizabeth confidence and spurred her on. She bent over him and started tracing his muscles with her tongue. Meliodas gasped as she grazed a nipple with her teeth, her warm breath tantalising and teasing as she moved.

As she reached over him to take his nipple in her mouth he felt her nipples gently scrape his side. He moaned once again and moved an arm to recapture her. Elizabeth felt the movement and intercepted him. "Ah ah aah Sir Meliodas. Stay still please." Meliodas sighed but acquiesced, his arm returning to his side. Elizabeth's hands now wandered back down his stomach and reached his trousers. She deftly undid the fastenings before he could react.

"A little help please", she indicated his trousers. Meliodas kicked his boots off before shifting his hips and pushing his trousers down and then off. As he laid back down Elizabeth gasped. "You ok Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked. "Yes" she whispered. "I've just never see a... A penis before". Her eyes were wide and curious. Meliodas grinned. "Go ahead. Have a look. It won't bite." He raised his hands to support his head so he could study the princess and her reactions.

Elizabeth moved her face closer to Meliodas' shaft in order to study it. He felt her warm breath waft over him and his penis twitched. "Oh!" She gasped. Meliodas grinned. Elizabeth reached out with a finger and stroked his shaft. Smooth and hard yet soft all at once. She noticed a bead of liquid sitting on the top of his penis and before she stopped to think, her tongue darted out and licked it. Meliodas groaned loudly. Elizabeth grinned. She liked the feeling of power, of control, the action gave her. She moved in closer and opened her mouth. She gently sucked the head into her mouth and Meliodas' entire body twitched beside her. "Elizabeth! You don't have to..." Meliodas groaned out but his voice died as the suction increased and ebbed and he felt her tongue flicking, licking, exploring. "Oh goddess!" He almost yelled.

Elizabeth stopped and sat up in alarm. "Sir Meliodas! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Meliodas sat up quickly to reassure her. "No, I'm not hurt. It's just it felt so good. Too good." He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back. Before she could recover and try to return to her previous activity he raised a hand and moved a strand of her hair out of her face. "How about we continue with you."

He moved his lips on to hers again. She readily complying as he moved her to lie down once more. Meliodas sat once more upright and reached for Elizabeth's foot. He pulled her shoe off and kissed the sole of her foot. He massaged her foot and stroked her ankle before reaching for the other. Meliodas once again pulled her shoe off and kissed her sole. This time he stroked his way up her leg and after reaching Elizabeth's thigh, began to roll her stocking down, all the while planting kisses slowly on her smooth leg. After pulling the stocking off he retraced his path, kissing up her leg.

Meliodas deftly pulled Elizabeth's skirt off and tossed it away. She was now naked accept for her panties. He looked her over slowly, devouring her body, trying to memorise it. "Are you sure?" He asked her once again. Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yes" she said with confidence then pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Meliodas was reassured and gave his attention once more to Elizabeth's breasts. He alternated between massaging then with his hand, playing with her nipples with his fingers and sucking and nipping at them with his mouth. Elizabeth began whimpering and then moaning as he continued.

"That's it. Relax and let go for me" he encouraged. "Don't think, just feel." He glided a hand slowly over her flat stomach and down to her panties. He slipped his hand under the cloth and palmed her mound. "Oh Elizabeth," he moaned around a mouthful of breast. "Already so wet!"

He kissed his way down her body, eager to get to her center. With one quick, smooth motion, her panties were gone. Meliodas gently pushed open Elizabeth's legs and knelt between them. He ran a finger the length of her slit, marveling at the wetness reflecting the moonlight. He retraced the line his finger made with his tongue and exhaled forcefully. Elizabeth groaned, lost in the moment, not quite sure what was happening anymore but reveling in the feelings Meliodas produced in her.

The captain gently opened her lips with his hands and gently pressed his tongue to her nub of pleasure. Elizabeth writhed underneath him. He began alternating between flicking his tongue lightly and blowing on her gently. Elizabeth's moans increased and Meliodas looked up at her. Her face and chest were flushed and he smiled. He returned to his work, a little more firmly and slid a finger inside of her. Elizabeth broke. Her moans increased in volume and the walls of her heat pulsed around his finger. He slowly began to work his finger in and out, his tongue flicking back and forth, up and down, now licking, now sucking, riding out the pleasure waves with her. Her body arched off the floor and Meliodas went with it. As her moans began to lesson and the contractions came less frequently, Meliodas raised his head to watch her. He added another finger to her heat and continued to stroke in and out.

"You are truly beautiful Elizabeth," he murmured. Elizabeth smiled and hummed at him. "Are you sure you want to continue? There will be pain... and it's not too late. You can still be a virgin for your wedding night."

"Oh Sir Meliodas. Still trying to protect me." Elizabeth breathlessly managed to say. "I wouldn't have this any other way. We can do anything together." "As you wish," Meliodas acquiesced, "but remember, say the word and I'll stop". Reminding her that she had the power.

He removed his hand from her center and stroked his shaft, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself at her entrance and began pushing slowly. "Just relax Elizabeth. It will be easier if you relax." He ended in a groan as the head of his shaft was enveloped in warmth. He pressed further. And still further. Elizabeth let out a sharp cry. Meliodas stopped moving and gave her time to adjust. Once he felt her relax he thrust firmly in one long stroke until he was buried in her completely. Elizabeth cried out once more and trembled slightly. Meliodas gathered her up in his arms and easily maneuvered them both until he was sitting up with his legs stretched before him and hers to either side of him, still joined.

"Hey Elizabeth," he whispered to her. Elizabeth opened her eyes and instead of speaking, kissed him vehemently. Meliodas was taken by surprise but matched her passion. She began rocking in his lap, moving her hips back and forth and making small circles. Meliodas moaned into her mouth. "You drive me crazy!" He managed to gasp out.

Elizabeth leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Do it." She commanded. "Make love to me!"

Meliodas groaned. He grasped her buttocks with his hands and began lifting her up and plunging her down, almost emptying her and then filling her completely. She was so tight, so hot, still so wet. He picked the princess up and maneuvered them so she was once again on her back on the blanket and his body covered hers. His thumb found her pleasure center and rubbed in circles. He watched her through a haze. Her face and chest were flushing, her moans increasing, the walls of her core tightening. As she fell over the edge of her climax, Meliodas let out a roar and joined her, holding her hips close to his own, keeping them joined. Feeling the after spasms wash over both of them.

As she quieted and they both relaxed, he rested his body on top of hers. Elizabeth snuggled into him, enjoying the still full feeling she felt. There was a slight pain and she would be sore in the morning but it was worth it,

knowing the cause.

Meliodas kissed the princess' throat and sucked her earlobe. Elizabeth giggled. "Sir Meliodas, you want more so soon?" She asked him innocently. He raised his body and smiled down at her. He tucked a strand of stray silver hair behind her ear. "Always." He smiled devilishly back at her. "But I think you may need some time to recover. I wasn't as gentle with you as I should have been." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and raised himself off her. Elizabeth inwardly sighed at the separation and outwardly gave a yawn.

"Come. We should get back. It's been a long day and you need some sleep." Meliodas started to pull his clothes on. Elizabeth quickly pulled her clothes on and then wrapped herself in the blanket. She sat on the grass and stared out over the cliff at the stars. "No matter what tomorrow may bring, I'm glad we did this." She said softly, stifling another yawn. Meliodas scooped her up in his arms, blanket and all, and as her head lolled on his shoulder and her eyes drifted close, he whispered "so am I."


	2. Glad We Did This Too

Unexpected follow up to Glad We Did This. I felt there was just more to be said. This is still rated MA so please respect.

This happens just a few days after the first night so still before they leave Liones.

Enjoy xXx

Meliodas was standing behind the bar of his tavern, the Boar's Hat. He was daydreaming as he absentmindedly dried a mug. King sat on a stool in front of him half amused, half worried as he watched him. "Captain? You okay there? Only you've been drying that one mug for about five minutes now."

Meliodas startled, dropping the mug on to the bar. "Huh? What now?" "I was just saying, captain, that you seem a bit distracted. Feel like telling me why?" Meliodas smiled and gave a small shake of his head. "Just thinking about where to go next, where Escanor might be." "Mmmhmmm... Any thoughts?" "I'll let you know."

Diane poked her head in through the door. "King!" She said excitedly, "Merlin gave me more potion!" She smiled widely at the fairy king. He matched her smile.

"Hey, would you guys go do some shopping for me? Restock the kitchen before we head out?" Diane's face lit up. "Oh captain! Of course we will!" Diane loved going out now that she could be human sized. No one ran screaming from a regular sized cute girl. "King, come on!" She pulled back her head and was gone. King blushed red and floated out the door after her. "Hey! Take Hawk with you! He knows what we need!" Meliodas called after them.

The captain picked up a new mug and was straight back to daydreaming. He was reliving the night with Elizabeth. It was all he had done since it happened. He thought of her hair in the moonlight, how soft her skin was, her flushed face on the edge of climax, her perfect breasts, how hot and wet and tight she was. But above all he was thinking could he have done better? Could he have been more gentle, done more for her? After she had commanded him to make love to her, with that fire in her eye, he had been perhaps too rough, thinking of his own pleasure, lifting her up and slamming her down as he brought himself closer to the edge.

He set the mug down on the bar and sighed. It didn't matter now anyway. King Baltra had command him to leave without seeing Elizabeth again and he was right. This life was no life for a princess. He himself was no man for a princess. Time to put her out of his mind. At least he would always have the memories of that night. He picked up another mug and continued cleaning.

Meliodas was finally finished sweeping the tavern. He stood, propped up against the broom, surveying his work, when the door opened. He turned to see who was visiting and dropped the broom.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" His eyes travelled up and down her body, taking her in, imagining her naked once again. She was dressed in an off the shoulder, floor length yellow gown. He flashed behind her and lifted her skirt. "Just a size check," he grinned cheekily.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth blushed a deep red and twisted her hands together. She lowered her eyes. Meliodas came to stand in front of her and raised a hand to squeeze her breast. "Hey there." Elizabeth squeaked and took a step back. She was unsure how to act around him after what had happened between them. After what she had asked him to do.

Meliodas turned and picked the broom up, setting it back in its place. "So Elizabeth. You've not been around for a few days. How's the family?" He was determined to keep things normal between them, as if that night had never happened. It was the safest way for her. If anyone ever found out that she wasn't a virgin, there would be big trouble... And not just for him.

"Ummm... My family is well, thank you Sir Meliodas. My father has recovered fully thanks to Lady Merlin." Elizabeth I was stilted and distant. "I thought I would come say hello to everyone..." She looked around her. "But I see they are not here." She blushed and looked at her hands, still clasped in front of her.

Meliodas grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the bar down. Trying to give himself something to do to keep himself from pouncing upon her. "Yeah, Diane, King and Hawk are out getting supplies, Ban is upstairs sleeping still and Gowther and Merlin are off doing whatever it is those two do together." "Oh... I guess I could come back later..." "No!" He interjected before she finished. Elizabeth glanced shyly at him. "You don't have to. We could do something. Go for a walk maybe." He grinned at the princess.

Elizabeth raised her head and smiled shyly at the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. "I'd like that."

They headed out the door together. The captain leading the way but not touching the princess. They walked in silence for some time, Elizabeth being too nervous to speak and Meliodas wanting her to be comfortable.

While walking a stone pathway, Elizabeth stumbled. Meliodas was by her side in a flash, his arm wrapped around her, their faces almost touching. He smiled at her warmly and she stared wide eyed back. Her breath hitched at the closeness and suddenly she felt a pressure on her lips. She succumbed quickly, eagerly, her heart racing and her mind blank. Meliodas pulled back and set her upright.

"Sorry," he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Forgot myself there for a minute." He grinned, watching her. Elizabeth looked a little unsteady, panting lightly, eyes slightly glazed over. "Come on, I know a spot with a great view just up ahead." Meliodas reached out for the princess' hand and tugged her along.

A short walk up ahead, Meliodas halted. They were stood on a hill top, an overhang of rock behind them, a view of a forest below. The Boar's Hat was just visible at the edge of the forest. The sun was shining, the day was warm, the overhanging rock providing a barrier against any breeze. "Elizabeth," Meliodas was quick to begin, barely allowing the princess to catch her breath, take in the view. "Do you regret the other night?" "What?! No!" She protested hastily. "Then why are you acting so strange?" Meliodas stood in front of her, allowing her no distraction, no escape.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Honestly? I feel awakened and I don't know what to do now. I thought it would go away if I didn't see you but it didn't." She explained in a soft voice. "All I can think about is how you touched me, your body on mine, the feelings you provoked in me. Even now, my body clamours for you to touch me and I don't know how to control it, to be me again."

"Hmmmm," Meliodas raised a finger to his lips and looked thoughtful. "We could always try again." He said offhandedly. "Would that work?" Elizabeth asked doubtfully. "Sure! It's like when you're hungry. A bite just makes you want more but a good meal leaves you full, sleepy and happy. You just need a bit more to fill you up." "Oh... okay..." Elizabeth agreed shyly.

Meliodas rejoiced inwardly. He had never expected her to agree. Now was his chance to do more for her. Show her how good it could really feel. He took Elizabeth's hand and led her to a convenient rock, large and smooth enough for them to sit comfortably side by side. Elizabeth looked trustingly into the captain's eyes. He raised a hand and smoothed away a hair then caressed her cheek. As he guided her face closer to his, Elizabeth closed her eyes. Meliodas pressed his lips softly against hers. Elizabeth responded immediately.

She raised her arms and threaded her hands through his unruly blond hair, the action urging him to kiss her further. He flicked his tongue lightly against her lips and she parted her own, needing no further persuasion. Meliodas slowly explored her mouth, accepting her tongue as she reciprocated.

Her breathing was becoming harsher, more accelerated so he pulled away from her mouth and kissed a trail up to her ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth and sucked gently. "This time won't hurt like the first time you know. You can just relax and enjoy yourself." He murmured lowly into her ear. Elizabeth hummed at him.

Meliodas sucked her lobe back into his mouth and nipped gently. The princess gasped in surprise at the fire that was sent racing through her body. Who knew her ears were attached to her loins? The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins slid his arms around the princess and deftly unbuttoned her dress. He moved his attention to Elizabeth's neck, kissing, sucking, nibbling as he pulled the dress down her arms and to her waist. He was working his way up her neck when he nipped her jawline almost too firmly. Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped in surprise at the pleasurable pain. Meliodas took advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth again.

Elizabeth relaxed into his kiss once more and raised her hands to make short work of the captain's vest and shirt buttons. Her hands slipped under his clothing and began tracing the muscles of his back.

Meliodas released Elizabeth's mouth and stood. Her hands fell away from him, he quickly caught one and gently tugged her to her feet. Elizabeth stood and her dress pooled around her ankles. The captain threw off his shirt, vest and tie and reached an arm around her waist. He pulled her forward, away from her clothing and into his arms.

His mouth was almost near perfect breast hight. She had on a small covering of white cloth binding her breasts. Not wanting to expend the time on removing it, Meliodas gripped it between his hands and teeth and tore it off her. He let it fall to the ground, wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled between her breasts. She was so soft, so smooth, and smelt so good.

He lifted a hand to her breast, the other slipping down to caress her buttock. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He could feel the nipple growing as he played. He slipped it out of his mouth and rubbed it between his fingers gently. Elizabeth moaned. Meliodas smiled and turned his attention to the other breast. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and tried to match the movements of his fingers with his tongue. Before releasing the nipple he bit down gently. Elizabeth gasped and her body gave a twitch as the pleasure pain raced through to her center.

Meliodas released his hold on her body and before he could capture her again, Elizabeth dropped to her knees. She kissed the captain's stomach before starting to trace her hands over the defined muscles. Meliodas stroked her hair as she began to follow her hands with her mouth, licking, blowing, nibbling softly with her lips as she went. Meliodas tilted his head back and enjoyed the sensation. She was more confident this time.

Elizabeth reached the captain's trousers and deftly undid them. She pushed them down round his ankles so his penis stood free and erect. This was a new angle and during the daylight she could see more clearly. Meliodas moved his head upright and smiled at her curiosity. The princess wrapped a hand around his shaft and gently explored the movement, the firmness.

She moved her head forward to capture him once more in her mouth, Meliodas stopped her. "Elizabeth, I want today to be for you." "Oh Sir Meliodas. It is for me. It gives me a good feeling to do this." It gave her a sense of power, of control, to have him in her mouth and know that he was hers and this was something she could do for him. Meliodas nodded slowly. He wouldn't deny he wanted it and if she said it made her feel good... this was for her after all.

Elizabeth glanced past Meliodas and saw the convenient rock behind him. "Sir Meliodas, would you be more comfortable sitting?" She asked softly. He didn't mind either way but because she had asked he kicked his boots off, stepped out of his trousers and sat on the rock. Being a fairly broad convenient rock, Elizabeth gently pushed on the captain's chest until he was lying prone on his back. She knelt between his legs and began her exploration once again.

Elizabeth wrapped both her hands around his shaft, eyes widening slightly as the realisation hit that it was bigger than her two hands and had, just a few days ago, been inside her. Her hands flexed and Meliodas' penis twitched in return. Her smile broadened and she flicked her tongue over the head. The penis twitched again and Meliodas moaned. The princess opened her mouth wide and sucked the head in. Meliodas moaning again encouraged her to try new movements. She ran her tongue over the entire head, flicking and licking with different pressures. She felt the smooth shaft on her tongue and decided to see how far down she could go. She had released one hand before she had to stop and a gargled noise came from Meliodas. Elizabeth raised her head to look at him, slightly worried that it may have been her doing. She had never before seen the captain so red.

"Sir Meliodas?" She asked.

"Please, Elizabeth... Please, it's too much." Meliodas moaned. Elizabeth giggled. Meliodas propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "It's not nice to laugh at your lover you know." He smiled at her. Elizabeth looked away shyly. Meliodas took the opportunity to jump up, seize the princess and stand her pressed against the sun warmed overhang before she even realised it.

The captain grasped one of her hands and pinned it to the rock at her side. His mouth and free hand began gently attacking her breasts again while her free hand would its way into his hair. Meliodas worked his way down her body to the princess' white panties. He dropped to his knees and released the hand he had held pinned.

He trailed his hands down her stomach and, using his teeth, ripped the panties from her body. Elizabeth inhaled sharply with the movement and let out a low moan. Meliodas continued the path of his hand down the princess' leg to her knee. He raised her leg and removed the shoe, setting gentle kisses on her ankle as he did so. He settled her foot on his shoulder and continued kissing up her thigh.

Meliodas turned his head and kissed the apex of Elizabeth's thighs. She gave a slight tremble in anticipation. Through a smile, Meliodas' tongue darted out and ran the length of her slit. Elizabeth's body twitched. The captain opened her wider, so he could reach the pleasure center. He blew on her and Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.

Meliodas slid one and then a second finger easily inside her. She was so wet he was moaning internally but had to keep focused on her. He flicked his tongue over her pleasure nub, up and down, left to right. He felt a tightening over his fingers and knew this was it. He started moving his fingers in and out, slowly at first then increasing in speed and sucked her nub of pleasure into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and then his teeth. She fell over the edge, her whole body bucking and twisting with the force of the pleasure flowing through her. Meliodas grasped her buttocks with his free hand to keep her attached to his face. Her thighs tightened around his face, muffling her moans, restricting his breathing but still he kept on.

As she came down from her climax, her legs weakened, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Meliodas withdrew his wet fingers from her and used her fluids to coat his penis. He set her foot on the ground and stood. The captain kissed her swiftly then picked her body up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided his penis inside her and held her close, enjoying the feeling of being inside her. So hot, so tight, so wet.

"Hey Elizabeth, you still with me?" He gently asked, bringing her back to the present. "Mmmhmmm" she answered. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet." Holding her close, still joined together, he carried her over to what he now considered their rock. He sat down, her legs still wrapped around him. "I love being inside you Elizabeth," he whispered. "I love having you inside me," she whispered back.

The princess steadied herself on the captain's shoulders and began to rock, all the while looking into his eyes. He let out a moan and supported her by grasping her buttocks, lifting her, guiding her.

"Elizabeth... I want you to do something for me... Would you?" "Anything Sir Meliodas," she gasped out. "I want you to touch yourself." Her eyes widened and she looked uncertain. Meliodas smiled at her. "I'll show you," he promised.

The captain maneuvered her so her knees where supporting her and he lay down on his back. He lifted his head and took one of her hands. He guided it down her body to her pleasure center. "Use your fingers. Find what feels good." He released her hand and caressed her buttocks before taking a former hold and helping move her up and down.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and began to ride the captain, her fingers moving, searching. A stab of pleasure shot through her. There! She moved her fingers back. There again! Her head fell back and her hand raised to caress her breast, to pinch and pull on her own nipple. Meliodas raised his head, still keeping the rythym of her rising and falling and watched her face and chest flush. This was more than even he could have imagined!

He felt her walls tighten on him and quickened his pace. Her brazenness in touching herself arousing him. He was on the edge but she had to fall first! Barely holding himself back, he watched her fall, her face flushed, her fingers still circling and flickering, pulling and pinching, her moans and groans increasing in pitch and intensity. He let himself fall. His voice joining hers.

He held her close as the after spasms ran through their bodies. Both covered in a light sheen of sweat, both feeling weary but satiated. Elizabeth raised her head and gave Meliodas a light kiss. "I guess you were right about being hungry. I'm definitely full now," she gave a quick giggle. Meliodas smiled at her. "Yeah, but the thing about being hungry is, you can eat and be full one day but you'll still be hungry again the next," he thought to himself.


	3. She Devil

Meliodas shifted on to his side in an effort to get comfortable. The ropes were tight, perhaps too tight, but the view of Elizabeth lying next to him was well worth it. He released a sigh, thinking back to their time together, the request Elizabeth had made of him and their ensuing actions. Goddesses, the woman made him feel more alive than he'd ever thought possible. He was constantly aware of her, of every move she made, every breath she took, every sound that escaped her lips. He was glad she'd chosen to join the sins for more adventures even if he also felt guilt for putting her once more in danger and fear for her safety.

Elizabeth let out a gentle sigh and moved her head slightly. She was dreaming. Meliodas smiled to himself.

She had been reluctant to once more grace his bed after their antics but logistically, if she wished to travel with them she didn't have very many options. For that, he was grateful.

The blond man wanted nothing more than to hold the silver haired woman once more in his arms. Feel her pliant curves pressed against him, stroke her silk like skin, run her satin hair though his fingers, have her soft lips move against his and hear her whisper his name. Meliodas softly laughed at himself to break his train of thought. He allowed himself time only at night to think of her like that but, even for him, this was going too far.

He had promised himself he wouldn't touch her again without her consent. Not in that way. Not even a grasp of a taut buttock or a handful of firm breast.

Elizabeth hadn't exactly rejected Meliodas but with her shy, careful glances and the way she tried not to be alone with him unless he was tied up for bed made him doubt himself. Had he done the right thing acquiescing to her request?

The princess moaned quietly and drew his attention once more. Her skin was tinged with a beautiful dusky pink. A lock of silver hair had fallen across her face. How he longed to be able to brush it back. Damn pig! But of course Hawk wasn't to know that Elizabeth was safe from him. That Meliodas was waiting hopefully, if not patiently, for her to make the first move.

Elizabeth's legs twitched, moving the sheets and drawing his attention to their shapely length. It was a warm night and she had chosen a modest but fairly short night gown to sleep in with just a sheet covering them. This made it all the easier for Meliodas to appreciate the contours of the princess' body.

He let out a frustrated groan and the princess moaned in return. Meliodas held his breath. He didn't wish to wake her. One of them losing sleep was quite enough.

Elizabeth moved her legs again, her hips rotating ever so slightly. The pace of her breathing had also increased. Meliodas watched with interest, wondering just what she was dreaming about before turning his head and staring at the ceiling. No matter what images she was seeing, he felt like a pervert watching her without her knowing. During the day was different. She had all opportunity to catch him looking at her but when she was asleep her eyes were, of course, closed, and that didn't sit right with him.

He shifted his body again so that he was once more lying on his back. " _Just go to sleep already!_ " he internally screamed at himself, closing his eyes.

Elizabeth's breathing had increased again. Meliodas knew without looking at her what colour pink her skin was flushed.

He felt movement on the bed beside him but determinedly kept his eyes closed.

Elizabeth was rotating her hips and rubbing her thighs together. Quiet moans now started to punctuate her fast breathing. Meliodas wished he could hold a pillow to his head to block the sound. If he wasn't causing it, he didn't want to hear it.

Elizabeth's eyes sprang open and she sat up panting, a touch of panic in her eyes. She raised a hand to her chest to try and calm her beating heart. After catching her breath she chanced a glance at the blond man sharing her bed. His eyes were closed, his breathing even. The princess relaxed slightly. He was asleep, thank the goddesses.

She pulled her bottom lip thoughtfully into her mouth and teased it with her teeth. After a moment, with a whisper that was barely the release of a breath, "Sir Meliodas?"

The blond's eyes opened at once. "Elizabeth" he responded quietly. Before he could register what was happening, Elizabeth turned her body towards him and crashed her lips onto his.

Meliodas' eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second but then allowed all his pent up wanting to be released and returned her kiss with great fervour.

Elizabeth placed a hand against the captain's cheek, an unreadable look on her face. "Hold me," she whispered before flicking her tongue lightly against his lips. The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins didn't need to be told twice.

The princess sat up to give him room. Meliodas strained against the ropes binding him. After a tense thirty seconds, the strands began to break. More and more fibers parting until Meliodas burst free, sections of rope falling all around the room.

Before all of the shredded rope had touched the ground, Meliodas had his arms around Elizabeth. One hand grasping buttock, the other pressing her close to him. His mouth once more attached to hers.

Elizabeth could feel the hard length of him against her thigh. She parted her lips and flicked her tongue over his mouth. Meliodas groaned and granted Elizabeth access, his hand flexing on her backside.

He started to push her over on to her back when Elizabeth stopped him with a single word. "No."

Meliodas was surprised and a little confused but released her immediately. Elizabeth reached to one side and pulled on a length of the destroyed rope. She created a loop in one end and laid it to one side, then repeated the movement three more times. Meliodas watched curiously.

The princess caught his eye. "Strip," she commanded in a low voice. Meliodas was taken aback but, nevertheless, did as he was bid.

He stood up from the bed and with one swift action, pulled his shirt off. Elizabeth followed his every movement, her eyes tracing his moonlit muscles. After she had had her fill she motioned for him to continue.

The blond released the tie and let his trousers fall to the floor. His cock sprang free, standing stiffly erect. He stepped towards Elizabeth. She patted the bed beside her. Meliodas seated himself by the princess.

Elizabeth kissed him and gently forced him down on his back. As she released his lips she grasped a hand and slid a loop of rope around it before pulling his arm out and tying it fast to the bed. Meliodas watched her curiously but made no attempt to stop her. The princess repeated the movement with his other limbs until the man was tied down completely.

Elizabeth moved close to Meliodas' ear. "Be sure not to be too loud, we don't want the others to find out. This is a criminal offense after all. I would hate it if you were to be killed because of me." She bit down on his ear lobe with force. Meliodas responded with a grunt to the pleasure pain. Her words making him both happy and confused.

The princess pulled the bitten lobe into her mouth and suckled gently, her breath tickling his ear. Meliodas' shaft twitched in response.

Elizabeth kissed and licked her way along Meliodas' jaw, down his throat, traced his muscles and teased his nipples, all at an excruciatingly slow pace. She was in command and sure of her movements, so very different to the girl of a few weeks past, hesitantly asking Meliodas to make love with her. If he didn't know better he would have thought she had taken a new lover. One who had taught her so much more than he had. One more deserving of her.

The silver haired woman began to stroke the captain's stomach and thighs with gentle, feather light fingers. Moving closer and closer to his cock at each pass, she lowered her head, seemingly in concentration. Meliodas could now feel her warm breath on his genitals. His hips shifted involuntarily. Elizabeth sat up abruptly.

She looked at him and tutted quietly while barely shaking her head. "I think someone needs a punishment for that." Meliodas looked apprehensive. He was already tied to the bed. What more could she do?

Elizabeth moved to sit beside the restrained man's head. If he turned his head he had a perfect view of her, sitting in the moonlight streaming through the unshuttered window.

The silver haired woman opened her legs, allowing her night gown to gather by her hips and granting Meliodas unfettered viewing to her sex. Her thighs were slick with moisture, he could see them glisten in the moonlight.

Elizabeth supported herself with one hand, the other deliberately trailed from her knee, down her thigh and to her center. Slender fingers slipped up and down, in and out, delicately exploring and teasing. Her breath was increasing, her eyes closing.

Meliodas could barely believe his eyes. The sight of Elizabeth pleasuring herself was so arousing. He wanted more than anything to slip his bonds and take her right then and there but he was also curious as to what more she had planned. He didn't know what had gotten into her tonight but he was not complaining.

The blond watched as the princess pushed two fingers inside her hot, wet channel. Her thumb occasionally stroking across her clit. He longed to help her along, sweep his tongue over her sensitive bud, taste her, feel her, but had to satisfy himself with watching as her face tinged with pink and her mouth closed to stop the moans from escaping as she came.

When she was sure enough of her body to move confidently again, Elizabeth removed her fingers, leant towards Meliodas and pushed her fingers into his mouth. He raised his head and willingly sucked them, looking Elizabeth in the eye as he did so.

She pulled her fingers away from him and trailed her hand down his body slowly, enjoying the curvature of his muscles. Her hand closed on his cock without warning and he inhaled sharply.

Elizabeth swung her leg over Meliodas so that she straddled his face but was raised above him. He strained but she was just out of reach for him to touch. The princess lowered her head and licked at the captain's cock. He held back a moan.

Not only was she torturing him by being just out of his reach but her body was also blocking his view of her pleasuring him. He lay back and succumbed to the pleasure coursing though his body.

Elizabeth used her tongue to trace the blond man's cock. It was like she was a blind woman trying to see what he looked like with her tongue. Just when Meliodas thought he couldn't take any more the princess plunged him deep into her mouth, taking him as far as she possibly could. Meliodas let out a loud moan from the unexpectedness.

Elizabeth set to work. Long and slow pulls, short and fast bobs. One moment she had drawn him deep into her mouth, the next she was swirling her tongue over and under.

"Elizabeth... Please... I won't last much longer." The captive man struggled to talk. The princess planted a last kiss and sat up. Instead of turning as Meliodas expected, she crawled further down his body, positioning herself over him. He groaned quietly. Once again she was denying him the view. The woman was a she devil!

The silver haired woman slowly lowered herself onto his waiting cock, allowing herself time to adjust to the fullness. Meliodas strained to watch as much as he could. The princess rotated her hips, enjoying the new position. She was feeling him in new places.

She settled on a rhythm, moving slowly up and down. Gasps and small moans began to escape her. Meliodas couldn't bring himself to care. He was doing everything possible to hold on, to not let go before her.

Elizabeth's moans increased in volume, he knew she was close. So was he. Meliodas tensed his arms and pulled. The ropes fell free. She hadn't tied them tightly, she'd known they wouldn't hold him if he didn't want to be restrained.

The captain sat up on the bed. He wound his arms around the princess and held her to his chest. He palmed a breast through her night gown, feeling her erect nipple. The other hand slipped down and found her nub of pleasure. He moved in rhythm with her, letting her ride him, circling and sweeping over her clit with his fingers.

She was there, she was falling. He could feel it in the way her body tensed over his, her walls starting to ripple around him. Her moans were louder now. "Sir Meliodas!" she cried out.

Meliodas let himself fall with her. The contractions of her climax spurring him on, the spasms of his release causing her to moan all the more.

They rode out the waves together, Meliodas holding the princess close.

After catching their breath, Meliodas pulled her down to lie in the bed with him. His arms still holding her close.

* * *

Merlin raised her head once more. She was up working late on some new spells. Earlier she'd thought she'd heard some strange noises but had put it down to six people and a pig living in a wooden house atop a giant boar. Now she knew she'd heard voices. And from the "Sir Meliodas" cry, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Finally," she muttered to herself. Those two had been acting weirdly ever since they had started their journey. Everyone has noticed it. It was about time they sorted it out, whatever 'it' was and whatever it took.

Merlin cast a spell around the lovers' room. It would be a shame to have the others wake up and disturb them. Especially if it were to be Hawk. He would definitely not approve.

With a smirk on her face, Merlin set back to work.


	4. Preventative

"Elizabeth dear, could I have a word with you?" Merlin caught the princess as she was descending the stairs, ready for breakfast.

"Of course Lady Merlin." Elizabeth followed the mage out of the tavern and into the warm, early morning sun. There was a table with two place settings, breakfast already laid and a pot of tea steaming invitingly.

Merlin indicated for Elizabeth to take a seat and then followed suit herself.

"Now my dear, don't be alarmed but I must confess, I know about you and Meliodas."

Elizabeth blushed and looked at the table. "Know what Lady Merlin? There's nothing to know about us," she mumbled indistinctly.

Merlin smirked. "In order to pull that off you need to be able to look me in the eye, speak clearly and not turn the colour of a tomato." Her smile turned kind. "There's no need to be coy with me princess. I won't tell a soul. I just want to make sure you've thought everything through and that you're prepared for all consequences."

Elizabeth's blush deepened. "I know what would happen to him if my father ever found out. So does he. And I know I'd be considered tainted when it came time to marry but I don't care! I mean I care about Sir Meliodas but I don't care about my reputation! I just needed to let him know how I felt, I almost lost him and they do say actions speak louder than words. I... I..." the princess trailed off. She looked up at Merlin. "Oh Lady Merlin. What am I going to do?!"

Merlin settled a soothing hand on the princess' arm. "Calm yourself dear. There's a solution to every problem. Shall we start with the basics?" She removed her hand and reached for the teapot. "I've concocted a special blend of tea for you. I want you to drink a cup every morning with breakfast. It will prevent you from becoming with child."

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at Merlin in alarm. Her hand splayed out over her stomach. Merlin smiled reassuringly. "Not to worry dear one. You have not yet conceived. And drinking a cup of this tea every morning will make sure it stays that way."

Elizabeth's head swam. A child with Sir Meliodas. Within seconds she had pictured a cherubic little boy with golden hair, green eyes and a dimpled grin playing in the grass as she and Meliodas stood in the sun with their arms wrapped around each other watching proudly. The princess shook her head to clear it. Sadly this vision could never come true. She was a princess and had certain duties to fulfill. Her face coloured with shame as she realised that she was now unable to fittingly carry out some of these duties due to having already given herself to Meliodas.

Merlin, having given the princess time to process this information, held a cup out. Elizabeth took it and was curious to see that Merlin also partook of a cup of the same blend.

The raven haired woman smiled. "There need be no secrets between us now princess. If you are curious about anything, or wish my help in any matter, you need only to ask."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully and decided to put this to the test. "Why are you also drinking a cup of this tea?" she shyly asked.

"I'm an old woman now dear, more than three thousand years old." Elizabeth was shocked at this information. "I must be ready to take my pleasures where and when I can find them." The mage winked at the younger woman. "Plus it really is a delicious tasting tea."

Elizabeth raised her cup to her lips and had to agree. She wouldn't mind drinking this every day.

* * *

Meliodas stretched luxuriously in the bed. It was wonderful not having to sleep bound in ropes. Maybe he could persuade Elizabeth to tie him up her way again. He much preferred that to Hawk's manner.

He pushed a hand through his unruly mop of hair and grinned as he thought of the events of the night. Elizabeth was so damn sexy when she took control. Admittedly, her brazenness had taken him by surprise but he sure had enjoyed every second of it.

The captain felt his cock twitch at the memory. Sighing, he rose from the bed and made ready to go downstairs.

As he descended the stairs he searched for Elizabeth. Ban was, surprisingly, awake and behind the bar. No one else was visible.

"Morning Ban. Surprised you're up so early."

"Hey captain. Yeah, surprised myself too. Want some breakfast? Merlin and Elizabeth are outside having some."

"Yeah!" Meliodas jumped at the chance of having some of Ban's cooking for breakfast instead of what he himself could come up with. He knew he was a terrible chef.

While the captain was waiting for his food he walked out the door, meaning to join the ladies. A peal of laughter caught his attention so he stood and watched the princess and the mage curiously.

They were at a table for two, bathed in the warm sunshine. Merlin had a smirk to her face whereas Elizabeth was bright red and looked slightly scandalised but was still laughing merrily.

Meliodas decided not to disturb them. Elizabeth looked almost carefree, something he felt that she hadn't been since she had met the Sins, so he just watched the two until Ban called him and then headed back inside to eat.

* * *

Today, the Boar's Hat tavern was situated next to a natural meadow filled with wild flowers. Elizabeth was humming to herself as she wandered to and fro, gathering the blooms.

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins sauntered closer to the princess, his arms behind his head.

"What you up to?"

Elizabeth jumped, scattering flowers, and let out a low cry. "Oh Sir Meliodas! You startled me!"

She bent down and started to gather the fallen blossoms. "I thought we might decorate the tables for tonight. They're beautiful aren't they?" She glanced up at the captain.

"Beautiful..." Meliodas agreed, not seeing the flowers at all.

"Mama Hawk really does choose the prettiest places to stop at." The princess straightened, arms once more full of flowers.

Seeing her bathed in sunlight, so fittingly surrounded by the colourful petals, the memory of the previous night still fresh in his mind, Meliodas had to have her. The mossy green of his eyes deepened with desire and he took slow, intentional steps towards her, meaning to capture her in his arms.

Oblivious to his intentions, Elizabeth smiled warmly and looked past the blond man. "Diane!" she called. "Look at these flowers, aren't they gorgeous!"

Meliodas turned and saw the shrunken giantess skip towards them. *Damn* he cursed to himself. He'd all but forgotten the other occupants of the tavern. He sighed and, raising his arms to behind his head, turned and strolled back to the Boar's Hat.

* * *

Meliodas scowled. This was the fourth time today he'd tried to get Elizabeth alone and the fourth time where one of his fellow sins had interrupted him.

First Diane had joined Elizabeth in picking flowers. The demon glowered at the reminders on the table tops. Then, just as he was going to suggest that Elizabeth and he go get supplies together, Merlin wanted to talk about their plan of action in finding Escanor, the seventh Sin, so she had gone with Diane and King.

When he was free of Merlin he'd gone looking for the princess again only to find Gowther following him. For what, he had no idea but he was damn sure he wasn't going to take Gowther along when he seduced Elizabeth. Now King had asked for Elizabeth for some advice just as Meliodas was about to approach her.

By the time they finished talking it would be busy in the bar and all hands would be needed. Why the hell he couldn't have asked her while they were out getting supplies he had no idea.

The demon's arm flew out to the side and slammed Ban into the counter top.

"What the hell Cap!?" Ban exploded, hand wiping at his bloodied mouth and nose. His fist flew out in retaliation but Meliodas caught it with ease and crushed the immortal's wrist. "Seriously man!What the hell!?"

"Sorry Ban, it just makes me feel better." Meliodas followed with a sigh.

Ban snickered. "Elizabeth not got time for you today?" He winked at the shorter man.

"Shut up", Meliodas slammed his fist into Ban's stomach and stomped out of the room, leaving the taller man bent over double and winded but still wheezing with laughter.

* * *

Elizabeth was lying on her back, a hand up by her head, the moonlight streaming in through the window glinting off her hair. Meliodas allowed himself a frustrated growl. All day he had tried to get Elizabeth alone and every time someone had been there stopping him. _It was a conspiracy!_ He laughed at himself.

 _There's no one to stop me now_ he thought a little guiltily. He glanced over at the princess. Her smooth skin called out to him, begging to be touched. _No, I can't. I should let her sleep._

The princess chose this moment to let out a small sigh and half mumbled his name. One long leg shifted, hitched a little higher under the sheet. Meliodas grinned as he realised she must be dreaming about him.

He quickly released himself from his bonds and delicately removed the covering from the princess. Her nightgown had risen to above her knees. Meliodas smiled as he raised a finger and ghosted it over her visible thigh. When the woman didn't respond he increased the pressure. Still no reaction.

Pushing her night dress still higher Meliodas admired the princess' revealed body. The dimpled knee, soft inviting thigh, light scattering of silver hair hiding that pleasurable entrance. He could hold himself back no longer.

As he leant towards her, he breathed in deeply and savoured her unique scent. His tongue lapped at her almost of it's own accord. Elizabeth sighed once more and opened her legs further. Meliodas glanced at her but she appeared to be sleeping still.

He returned to his ministrations. Long licks leading to tickling her clitoris with his tongue, gently blowing across her then nibbling with his lips. He spread her wider with one hand for better access and sucked her clit into his mouth. Her breathing became heavier but her eyes still had not opened.

Meliodas became aware that her taste had changed slightly as more juices were flowing. He carefully coated a finger and then slowly pushed it inside the princess. He curled it upwards, stroking the walls of her heat, looking for that sensitive spot.

Elizabeth responded with a low moan, her breathing had become more ragged and her eyelids fluttered. Her knees raised as she widened her legs, allowing him full access.

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins slowly added a second digit, his tongue flicking lightly over the princess' clitoris as he stroked his fingers slowly in and out. He did his best to watch her, breasts beginning to heave as she struggled for breath, a light flush creeping up her neck to land on her cheeks.

He knew she was close and plied all his attention to pushing her over. His fingers pumped in and out of her, his tongue licking and swirling, determined to get her there.

With a loud moan followed by panting gasps she fell. Her heat contracting around Meliodas' fingers, legs pressing together around his head, one hand held to her mouth to help contain her noises.

As the last ripples of pleasure left her body Meliodas raised himself up from between her thighs. He licked his lips then wiped his mouth with his hand and reached up to kiss her softly. He settled himself next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

A quick pattering noise had them both looking towards the door when it burst open. There, in blazing fury, stood little Hawk. "Get your hands off her you pervert!" He screamed.

"What?" Meliodas raised a hand and passed it through his hair. "She had a dream, I was just comforting her."

"Is this true Elizabeth?" Hawk was all concern. "Do you need me to stay? 'Cause I will." He looked earnestly at the princess.

Elizabeth smiled gently at the pig. "Thank you for offering, Sir Hawk, but I am well now. I appreciate your concern." She yawned widely, hand barely covering her mouth, and blinked sleepily.

"Well all right then. And you keep your hands to yourself degenerate!" With that, Hawk turned and trotted out the door.

Elizabeth yawned once again and curled up into Meliodas' side. He wrapped his arm around her and let his eyes slide close.


End file.
